Childish Games
by Hearts4Black
Summary: Simple blink and it's gone [ZexionxLarxene]. Larxene finds the cloaked schemer doing what he does best.
1. Amusement

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters sadly, I just like toying around with them lol.

Childish Games

Zexion mused at how Larxene could be so childish at times. She hovered over him hands on her hips and lower lip struck out. Zexion had to swallow a smile, she looked excatly like Vexen when he was in one of his moods.

"All you ever do is mope around the castle. You're either stuck in that crummy lab with Vexen or you're up here reading! Have you even heard of sunshine?" She asked eyeing his complexion.

"Have you ever tried being nice, Larxene?" He asked simply.

Larxene sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Not a day in my life."

"The day you try being nice is the day I try sunshine."

Larxene frowned defeated and strolled to the bookshelf. It was always like this, Larxene always played little games. Little mind games that playground bullies played while trying to see who would crack first. She had built an image of herself and she worked hard to maintain it, Larxene the cold heartless girl, Larxene the pretty but savage one. But Zexion had to give her some slack, she _was_ after all the only girl in the organization – that had to stand for something.

After a moment of thinking she chose a book off the top shelf and walked away, Zexion didn't even have to look to know what book she took. It was just too predictable, she was too predictable. She stoped in the doorway her black frame outlined by the white walls.

"You know you might want to watch your back."

Zexion looked up from the top of his book, "Why?"

"One day I might just take you up on your offer." Those were her last words as she laughed softly and left the room, her footsteps echoing in the hall.

Zexion's gaze returned to his page and a real, an _absolute_ real smile graced his features.

-END-

XxxXxxX

Awww...I think its kinda cute...


	2. Mind Set

Disclaimer: As I said before, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters...

Mind Set

The whole castle seemed quite, it was one of those days when everyone else was just too busy or too tired to care. Even Demyx and Axel weren't up to their usual trouble, but Larxene was. She had poked around looking for someone to taunt but just where the hell was everyone? Defeated and bored Larxene stormed off in route to her room growling curses under her breath.

"Looking for something?" A famailer voice startled her.

Figures she thought spying the cloaked schemer huddled in a chair overlooking a window.

"Thank the Gods! For a moment I thought I wouldn't have anyone to play with." She sneered.

Unfazed Zexion just stretched his arms and continued his observation of the window, "Why not make yourself useful? I heard Xemnas was looking for someone to clean out the hallways."

"Like Hell! I have better things to do with my valuable time then play maid."

He smirked, "Name one."

Larxene had to think, really she didn't have a damn thing to do and of course Zexion knew this. Suddenly her face brightened and she punched Zexion's arm.

"Ticking you off makes a nice past time!"

He sighed and rubbed his now brusing arm, "I dislike you on so many levels."

"Aww...don't say it like that you'll hurt my feelings!"

Zexion's face remained emotionless, "You don't have feelings, none of us do."

Larxene was taken aback by his words and she shifted uncomfortably, was this a game now?

"Hmmm? Are you afraid of the truth?"

"W-what?"

"Its pointless to pretend, Larxene. We are nobodies and we feel nothing, stop running in circles."

Now Larxene was hurt, all she wanted was to bug someone and now Zexion was really getting under her skin. She couldn't feel anger or hurt but she remembered very well.

"Why are you always so cold! If you ask me I'm not the one running! You are!" She screamed fists clenched and shaking.

"Its all false hope to make keep us going, having emotions and feelings. Make us strive towards being whole again." Zexion answered her.

Larxene couldn't take anymore. Wheeling around she left Zexion and his brutal honesty, he was right she _really_ was running away from the truth. He was always right. And thats when her mind set changed, right as she walked towards her room. She would make him change, she would make him remember what it was like to hurt and feel. A memory of what it was all like, just a memory because it could never be real.

END

More later...maybes...


	3. In Motion

Disclaimer: Yah...see previous chapters...no ownage...

In Motion

Zexion couldn't help but feel like a complete ass. He had tested Larxene to see how far she could go, to see her response to the truth that so many other nobodies tried to ignore. _Games_.

And like most she didn't go too far from what Zexion had expected. But what excatly were you expecting? Did you expect her to break down and cry? Cause she certainly didn't do that. Did you expect her to throw one of her knives at you? Because she definatly came close. No, he really didn't know what to expect from Larxene. Sometimes she was predictable, you could judge most of her movements and actions just from looking at her and other times, like now, you didn't stand a chance. It was like a detailed game of chess aganist a stronger opponent, there would be so many ways to move but what one would they chose?

He shook his head and cleared his thoughts – it was strange. Half of him told him to go and admit he was sorry but another part was telling him to stay.

"Well? Are you going to say you're sorry?" A voice asked.

Zexion turned around to see who had addressed him. Sharp features, green eyes, and fiery red hair that surely could disgrace a rainbow – Axel.

"How long have you been here?" Zexion asked.

Axel laughed, "Long enough."

Zexion smirked, "Would _you_ apologize to her?"

"No! But hey, thats just me. You on the other hand might wanna, Larxene can hold a grudge for a _long_ time."

Somehow Zexion didn't doubt that, besides he didn't have to apoligize, he could just...check up on her. Maybe it didn't matter, Larxene was probably too pissed to care what he did right now. Without waiting for his thoughts to hold him back he hurried off, Axel's laughter causing his stide to quicken.

**--------**

Larxene nodded to Marluxia accepting his disapproving glare with a frown, "I understand. No conversing with Vexen, Lexaeus, or Zexion."

"Good girl."

Sometimes Larxene respected the older man and then there were times that she hated him. He strode away with that self-confident spring in his step, Larxene imagined stabbing him and watching him bleed..._petals_?

"Wow...what an ass."

By now Larxene could reconize Zexion's voice, "What do you want now?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Larxene had to grin, now was her chance to put her plan in motion.

"I'll remember that," She answered dimly.

He raised an eyebrow as she turned around and flashed him her brightist smile, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm fine," He replied cooly.

"Ok, just let me know if you do."

Confused he finally asked her, "What are you doing?"

She giggled, "I warned you. I'm trying my hand at your offer."

-END-

next chappie should be fun...XD


	4. For The Love Of Laundry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

First off before I attempt to start this chapter, I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has bothered to write a review, makes things worth while :) So far no flames which I am happy about :) Anyways no more rabbling and lets get to the humerous side of the story...

**For The Love Of Laundry**

Zexion smirked evily as he thought about his scheme over and over in the stillness of his quarters. It was coming to her for sure, she wanted to start this game and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to play all his cards. It had been four days since Larxene made her intentions known and in those few days she had been annoyingly nice, but only to Zexion. While she picked at Axel, insulted Vexen, snubbed Xigbar, or shoved Namine, she'd smile for Zexion. She'd save a seat for him at the table, pour him wine, or even filled him in on current gossip – which really was meaningless to him but he still found it funny.

The other organization members took notice to this and drew their own conclusions. Some openly expressed their thoughts – Axel while others fumed in silence – Marluxia. Larxene was always quick to cut the rumors down however, a sharp look was enough to shut Xigbar up while the sharp end of a knife worked well on Axel.

Zexion decided that there was no way in the whole World That Never Was that Larxene was going to agree with his idea. He turned to his roomate Lexaeus who was just about to leave.

"Are you going to the upper levels?"

Lexaeus grunted which Zexion took as a yes, being roomates with the man for awhile now he had began to understand what certain grunts and looks meant.

"If you see Larxene could you kindly send her to our quarters?"

Lexaeus frowned which quickly turned to a suspicious scowl, "Fine."

Zexion watched the titan built man close the door and he sighed deeply, these past days had taken their toll on his spirit. He was beginning to dread his fellow organization members and their mocking or questioning stares. He remembered his past conversation with Axel.

Flashback...

"So...Zexion...have you...ummm...tapped that yet?"

Zexion's eyes shot up from his book, "What!"

"Oh c'mon! You have Larxene tending on you hand and foot you must be some kind of god..."

Once again the cloacked schemer just stared at the pyro.

"You know a god...god of kinky sex..."

Zexion shook his head, "Just shut up! No! I haven't...we haven't done anything like that! The thought is just...disgusting!"

The pyro just laughed at the shocked expression on the boy's face, "Ok buddy...whatever."

End of flashback.

**XxxXxxX**

( Please give me a moment to laugh my ass off! Whew...back to the story)

Larxene prowled the hallways like a predator searching for it's prey...like a wild cat with claws outstretched and ready to attack on the helpless...

"Larxene!"

The blonde spun around and hit the rock hard chest of Lexaeus, she looked up at him wrinkling her nose.

"What the hell do you want?"

The man's scowl deepened, if that was even possible.

"Zexion wants to see you in his room."

"Why?"

Lexaeus shrugged and stalked off pushing past the girl rather roughly. Larxene stood there for a moment pondering the results of her walking into Zexion's room – none of which looked good. But her curious nature begged for the chance of knowing what that emo kid wanted, she also wanted to know what his room looked like. Would it be messy and littered with lab reports and old chemicals like Vexen's? Or would it be neat and orderly, everything in plain sight like Marluxia's?

She shrugged, she fiqured if the blue haired man tried anything creepy she could kick his ass – she had after all never seen him fight, Xemnas said that Zexion was just too good for that while Saix had said Zexion was just a wimp. None the less she bounded down the halls and further down the staircase to the damp basement where Zexion's room was sure to be.

**XxxXxxX**

The Savage Nymph knocked and waited.

"You May Enter," A voice said.

So Larxene did, readying her eyes for whatever shock she was about to witness. Nothing hit her. No bright lights or overwhelming feelings. Zexion sat simply on a bed with black sheets, back aganist the grey wall and feet resting on the edge of the bed, a half-read book opened on his lap. His half of the room was almost empty, a bed, a chair, a dresser with a mirror, and a bookshelf stuffed with books and loose paper was at that Zexion had. It would be considered neat if it weren't so empty. The other half of the room was dedicated to strange weights and exercise equipment – hands down it was Lexaeus's side.

"Someone told me you had something to say to me," Larxene sniffed resting her hands on her hips.

Zexion nodded, "Since you've been so helpful and seem to like being kept "busy" I thought you'd like this."

Zexion pointed to a massive pile of clothes that had built up in the corner by the door, Larxene was amazed that she had missed something that big.

"Me and Lexaeus would be forever grateful if you could lend a hand with our laundry."

Blood raced through the woman's veins and she felt a new color rise to her cheeks. He was testing her, her and her little game. She measured up the mass of clothes and the serious look on Zexion's face, it would take her the whole day to wash those!

She turned to the cloaked schemer with her face flushed and smiled, it was painfully forced and looked terrible on her angry features.

"It would be my pleasure." She said through clenched teeth, bowing slightly for added effect. _Yes she was good..._

Zexion was amazed but he didn't let her see this, he nodded. "Well then, you best get started."

-END-

OMG! That was cute and funny...will Larxene get back at Zexion?...and what about those damn dirty rumors?


	5. The Itch

Disclaimer: Ok, these things are so stupid! So why do I keep putting them on...oh thats right...Square Enix will sue my ass if I don't. I own nothing related to kingdom hearts or its characters.

**XxxXxxX**

Note to all readers This will be my last update for about thirteen days, I'm leaving on vacation, but fear not! I will be back and make an extra long chapter when I get home!

**The Itch**

Everyone saw the Savage Nymph storm through the hallways with an armload of laundry she looked unnaturally pissed off, and anyone smart decided to get the hell out of the way. Her path to the laundry room was a slow progress, she stopped often to balance the heavy load in her tired arms or to pick up fallen articles of clothing – even though she'd love to just leave them there and see what Zexion would do without any pants.

"There is no way all of this came from him and Lexaeus!" She huffed.

The laundry room was empty, completely free of people and clothes. Larxene thanked whatever angel was watching her as she laid the bundle down on the nearest table. She turned the washing machine on and listened to it's mechanic hum, it was soothing oddly enough.

She throw whatever articles reached her hand first not caring to sort through the colors. And was amazed that the whole bundle fit, of course this came with much pushing and trouble. Grasping for the detergent she stopped to stare at a bright yellow box.

Starch was written in bold print on the side, it was a known fact that some of the more "picky" organization members liked to add starch to their laundry, it stiffened the fabric and gave it an older looking appeal. Zexion didn't use starch, she knew this for a fact. Wouldn't it be neat to see what it would be like if he had to walk around in a super stiff cloak?

Evily she throw in the detergent and an extra cup of starch, way more then required. Forcing the machine's lid down she pushed the start button and waited.

**XxxXxxX**

(ohhhh...whats gonna happen?)

The wicked and oh so cute vilian observed her creation, every last piece of material was stiff as a board. No wrinkles or creases, Larxene couldn't even undo a button. She giggled as she scooped the pile into her arms and made a beeline to the young scientist's room.

She didn't even bother knocking not like she could, her arms were sore and loaded with clean laundry. Zexion was still reading and not doing something weird thank the gods. He looked up from his book, eyebrows formed in a perfect arch.

"Don't I even get a hello?"

Larxene dumped the pile on the floor and waved him off, "There! I'm finished! Is there anything else I can do?"

Zexion just stared at the pile and shook his head, "I think you've done...everything."

Larxene smirked, "Heh, that wasn't so hard."

**XxxXxxX**

Early morning was always quiet and Zexion loved these times, he could go anywhere and not be bothered it was the sole reason he woke up so early. Slipping out from his bed he allowed his sleepy muscles to stretch before opening his chest of drawers in search of clothes and his cloak.

Not bothering much with them he picked them out and headed for the showers.

**XxxXxxX**

"Hmmm? Why isn't this working?"

Zexion struggled with his pants, they were so...stiff? He could barely move his legs without feeling the fabric of the pants stretch unwillingly. The same went with his shirt, which he had managed to fit into without too much hassle. He grabbed at his cloak which instead of hanging limp over his arm seemed flat and coarse, he sniffed the sleeve and immedialty recoiled - Starch!

Larxene obviously had other plans for his clothes, but really she had pushed too far only because he was...allergic to starch and its properties.

**XxxXxxX**

Larxene couldn't imagine why Zexion looked so disgruntle at breakfast, he sat across from her today. He had ingnored her request to sit beside her and she couldn't possibly know why.

"Trouble in paradise?" Axel leaned in and asked.

Larxene flashed him a devious smile, "I do not know."

It was halfway through breakfast that she _really didn't _know what was going on.

"Are you alright, number six?"

Everyone looked from the Superior who had addressed the young man to Zexion. Zexion didn't look alright, he looked paler then usual and his eyes seemed watery.

"I'm fine." Even his voice sounded distant.

Xemnas frowned, "It really doesn't look that way."

No one seemed to notice Zexion's free hand scratching away at his leg.

"Maybe it's the food," Axel piped in, "Demyx really doesn't have a way with cooking."

Demyx looked hurt.

"The Superior is right, number six you look feverish." Vexen replied.

Zexion shook his head dismissvly, "I feel fine."

"Fake!" Someone coughed, it sounded like Xigbar.

"Xigbar its his problem not yours," Marluxia scolded.

Zexion looked from his untouched plate to the Superior, "Maybe I will go lie down."

Xemnas nodded.

The cloaked schemer left the table and headed for his room, and his nice warm bed.

**XxxXxxX**

Larxene made it through breakfast while fighting the urge to dart off to Zexion's room and see what was wrong. Maybe the whole starch thing had pushed him too far. Once the other organization members left the hall Larxene scurried to his room.

She knocked lightly trying hard not to sound desperate.

"You can come in Larxene, I need to talk to you."

She walked in and saw him lying ontop of his bed scratching ridiciously at his arms. Upon further inspection she saw large red welts covering the man's arms, legs, and who else knows where.

"What is-?"

"Its from the starch," He interupted her, "I'm allergic to starch – I get the itch."

Larxene's face fell with utter concern and guilt, "I'm _soooo _sorry I didn't know!"

Zexion chuckled, "You actually look worried."

Larxene frowned and looked at him, "Thats because _I am_."

He smirked, it was a cross between a smile and a smirk really. "Its alright."

"No it isn't, If I wasn't such a-"

"No really, I should have told you beforehand."

"Look! Stop interupting me! You always act like that!"

"Act like what?"

"Like That."

"And That is-"

"That."

Larxene stopped to take a breath, she sighed. "If you let me talk for a second, I'm sorry about the starch and the least I can do is get you something for it."

Larxene jumped up to go to her room she had this really good cream for itchs and burns, but a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her in.

She looked at Zexion suprised.

"Thank you," He said.

**-END-**

brilliant...reviews luff


	6. Interference

Disclaimer: you know the drill….

Chapter Six is presented to you from a little car on the Trans-Canada Highway.

Ok, so its day four on the road driving on the highways across the boarder with a cup of cheap coffee and a really annoying friend to keep me company…I snatched the laptop again to write this while my friend drives for the next four hours. (Hey! Don't look at me that way…we take turns) The stupidest thing about this laptop is it ain't got no Internet, meaning I have to post these chapters up when I get home!

Oh! Just a little note about the story so far, as you've probably observed, it's probing deeper into the so far dysfunctional relationship between Zexion and Larxene. In this chapter I introduce…drum roll…The Organization's feelings towards the budding friends. Ha-ha because I'm really caffeinated right now it might get interesting.

**Interference**

"What the hell does she think she's doing!"

Axel looked towards the pink haired man named Marluxia. It was common to see him worked up these days, No one hated a kink in their plans more then the Graceful Assassin. Axel sighed and took to watching his feet, squiggling his toes in his shoes.

"Who knows, this is Larxene we're talking about, got it memorized?"

"Still she knows the importance of our plans! Hanging around with Zexion is jeopardizing everything! He isn't stupid! If she lets something slip he'll report back to Vexen or the others!" Marluxia hissed.

Axel sneered at the castle master, "What? Jealous?"

He watched as the man's rigid body loosened. Marluxia stared back at Axel with a cocky grin, "Larxene? Are you completely stupid? She's a bit young for me don't you think? Besides she really isn't my type."

"I can see that."

"What was that?"

"Hmm?"

There was a distanced silence as both men thought about their situation. Axel really couldn't care less about Larxene or Zexion, hell he didn't care much for Marluxia either. But there were certain benefits about befriending the castle master and his groupies.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Marluxia glanced his way before turning back to the white wall, "Interfere."

"Is that really right?"

Marluxia smirked, "Nothing I do is ever right."

**XxxXxxX**

Well at least he looks better, Larxene thought as she bounced about the halls of Castle Oblivion. It was true, the cloaked schemer no longer complained about the set of hives he had received earlier from Larxene's attempts at laundry. Not that he complained anyhow. In fact he had returned to his usual routine of working in the lab and taking up gloomy chats with Lexaeus.

Larxene frowned she couldn't ignore that she was a little bit annoyed by that.

_Why? You want him to spend time with you instead?_

Larxene's inner thoughts surprised herself and she angrily bashed them.

_No! Zexion and are just…just…employees…we have a "working" relationship._

_Right…_

_Shut up! No one said you could talk!_

Larxene mentally kicked herself, having conversations with yourself was the first sign of going crazy. So she took to throwing her knifes at random spots on the wall.

"Damn whiteness," She muttered.

"I hope you know it took a long time to paint that wall white."

Larxene nearly died right there recognizing the voice, she faced the black shadow with a look of defiance.

"So what? This place needs a change of color, Marluxia."

Marluxia stepped out of the shadows created by the dimly lit and narrow hallways.

"How is Zexion doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Larxene felt herself growing defensive and Marluxia saw this. His voice became cold and mocking and a smirk was printed on his face.

"You have to stop seeing him and soon. My operation will begin shortly."

"I don't see the point. I'm not going to leak information out and imagine the look on Zexion's face the day he realizes it was me, you, and Axel who took this place over."

Marluxia didn't comply and Larxene's face fell, he wasn't going to give in until they came to a firm agreement.

"You have to break it off starting now."

"Wh-."

Larxene was cut off as Marluxia suddenly grabbed her and slammed her against the hard wall.

"I told you to end it now."

It was amazing how calm his voice was even though his muscles seemed tight and his blue eyes were livid. Larxene actually felt a tinge of fear, he could kill her now if he wanted and to him it wouldn't be a big loss, no one would care or even miss her when she was gone, no one would say her name, no one would wonder how or why she was gone – it scared her. Even though she was a nobody and had no real existence the idea of her life ending was…frightening.

She felt Marluxia's muscles relax and felt herself sliding fast to the floor, he had taken her silence and fearful expression as an ultimate yes. She watched the fringe of his cloak sweep the floor as he walked away, a sob threatened to escape her throat as she thought of what she was going to do tomorrow. She really was going to end this.

Walking to her room along the narrow hallways she never felt so alone or meaningless. She wrapped her arms around her allowing her body to feel something. A touch, some measure of comfort. She walked into her room and closed the door with a soft click, collapsing into bed still with her cloak on. Larxene couldn't remember a time when she had ever felt so tired.

**XxxXxxX**

The first thing most of the organization members notice when they enter the dining room was the food. For Zexion it wasn't what was there it was what wasn't there – and that was Larxene. She usually was the first one there, mostly to get first crack at whatever good choice was there. And as he picked at today's specialty the dining room had a strangely empty appeal.

Funny. Whenever did you get used to her presence? More off, whenever did you look forward to her presence?

Zexion dismissed his thoughts and wrote them off as symptoms of the itch. Why Larxene wasn't there wasn't his business, maybe Xemnas had her off on some assignment or maybe it was just that "time of the month" for her.

Surprisingly Zexion ate quickly and decided to try something new, a little stroll in the gardens outside. As he made his way towards the castle entrance, something or someone caught his cloak. Zexion already knew it was Vexen.

The older scientist towered over Zexion but Zexion showed no sign of fear or wariness. Vexen would make a point but he never used dominance or violence to get it across.

"Why are you bothering me?"

"Am I bothering you…I wasn't aware." Vexen replied sounding almost bored.

"You're not aware of most things."

That pushed number four a little too far, Zexion could feel waves of anger off Vexen.

"If you were smart you would know why I'm here."

Zexion stepped back a stride or two away from Vexen who seemed to be getting closer.

"I'm warning you – stay away from Larxene."

"Hmm…Why?"

"Don't play foolish, her absence at the table today was no doubt a result of Marluxia, you're too close to Larxene and Marluxia know this. He might, no, will try and earn information off of you using her!"

"Please…I'm no idiot, I'm not going to tell anyone. We have known about Marluxia's ideas long before he set them in motion, I'm not risking our futures or our ranks."

Vexen smirked, his worries seemed to have settled. "Good."

Zexion just turned away and hurried towards the garden before any more interference could waver his thoughts.

**XxxXxxX**

It had been along time since Zexion had stepped foot in the castle's gardens. They were vast and beautiful, kept in good condition by Marluxia. It bothered Zexion that he was here, among the bushes of roses and blossomed trees. But he was keeping his end of the bargain, and that involved the outdoors and the sun. He just hoped no one would see him.

The sunlight felt warm and strange on his back and the mass of different scents was enough to make him dizzy. It was truly, enriching. He smirked to himself, he should try this more often. The next time however, Larxene would be there to see it.

**-END-**

-Squeals- I worked hard on this chapter so…spread the love and leave a review…and you might see more! Lol I was reading this later and realized that the scene between Marluxia and Axel was damn good…


	7. Memory

Disclaimer:…no comment…

Woot, Woot! I'm headin' home! Sure I love the mountains but I miss my home, my horse, and the familiar surroundings of Alberta. We're leaving a day early 'cause my cousins got into a fight with some of my family members.  But whatever, doesn't matter. Besides my cousins were pissing me off!

Well well, two chapters! Aren't you guys lucky:)

Here's a big thanks to all who have reviewed! Love

**Memory**

Larxene felt the heaviness of her potential deed on her shoulders. It infected everything in her, she felt sick every part of her felt sick. Mentally, Physically, Emotionally – everything was infected with a poison. She observed her face in the mirror, her skin was pale and shrunken, and she looked sallow and worn. The effects of no sleep, Larxene had tossed and turned fearful of the morning.

It seemed so strange and unlikely but Larxene actually enjoyed Zexion's company, it was funny how she'd tease him and he would just sit there and ignore her even though she could she him almost smiling. She stopped herself from giggling at the memory. Telling him they couldn't be friends all because of Marluxia would hurt, she'd miss everything. It would be back to normal days reading in the library or scheming with Marluxia and that immature idiot, Axel.

What would Zexion say? What would he do? Would he speak out or would he simply agree with it like always?

_Stop it! He probably be happy that you finally get to leave him alone. _

Larxene sighed and tried to look like normal furious Larxene no one could see through the cracks in her mask.

**XxxXxxX**

_Where is he?_

Larxene stomped around the castle stopping to ask anyone around. In was early afternoon and no one had seen Zexion. Even Lexaeus said Zexion had left their room early without mentioning his whereabouts. Concern and annoyance could be seen her eyes.

"Looking for something?"

Larxene filled with dread, Marluxia.

"No," She answered squarely.

"I think I spotted our little friend in the gardens."

"In the gardens? What did you do to him!" Larxene spun around frantically to meet Marluxia's eyes.

"Nothing really. It's what you're going to do, you plan on telling him soon?"

Larxene looked down away from his face, "Yes. Today."

Marluxia nodded, "You can find in the castle gardens by the pond. What he's doing outside I'll never none."

Then it hit Larxene and she grinned, an ear-to-ear grin.

"He's keeping a promise."

**XxxXxxX**

Absolute silence.

For years Zexion had looked for absolute silence and he had finally found it in an unusual place – Castle Oblivion Gardens. The gardens were never crowded, they didn't echo mocking voices, they were never noisy, they didn't carry unpleasant scents, and most off all they were real – not a twisted copy.

Visited only by their tender, Marluxia, who Zexion had seen earlier caring for a weak tree. The man was a puzzle of surprises, today Zexion stumbled across a _softer_ Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin had cooed to the small tree, soft and sweetly. There was no hint of tension or nerves in his voice, no pent up anger or aggression in his body – but he had quickly regained this when he discovered Zexion.

Feeling the wind on his back as it swept through the trees sending trembles throughout their leaves. He could feel the heat of the sun on the back of his neck while his face absorbed the coolness seeping off the tiny decorative pond.

Absolute peace.

There was a change in his surroundings, an organization member fast approaching with an air of concern and panic, Larxene. Spinning around feeling off center himself, he was completely thrown off as she slammed into him, embracing him in a panicked hug.

"Thank Kingdom Hearts! I-I thought Marluxia had d-done something to y-you!"

Zexion remained frozen and motionless not knowing for once what to do. Larxene kept still before throwing her arms off and backing away suddenly, realizing the awkwardness.

"S-s-sorry I kinda got carried away there."

He waved her off, unable to find his bearings.

She looked sad and distraught, worn down and beaten.

"Its just that with Marluxia I don't understand him and he can scare me sometimes, its stupid I know. But I take him seriously and – and he told me that I-I have to stop…hanging out with you, I-I don't know why."

Zexion hadn't noticed Larxene wince at her lie.

He smirked however and he smiled at Larxene's surprise, "Funny…Vexen told me the same thing too."

Larxene swallowed and forced her normal wicked sneer, "Really? Funny."

"Maybe they feel threatened." Zexion added.

"Yeah, threatened."

"I wonder why."

"No Idea."

"Agreed."

"Acting strange."

"What?"

"Who we talking about?"

"What?"

"Ok! All right! Marluxia feels threatened by Vexen and you're close to him! And I'm close to Marluxia but I talk to you! And-and-and…" Larxene squeaked unable to finish as she bite back her tongue.

"Its fine, I understand everything." Zexion sighed.

"You…you do?"

"Perfectly."

A relaxed expression softened Larxene's features and she smirked, almost professionally avoiding the air of tension around them.

"So what do we do?"

It was a question he heard often from many and it usual involved simple answers, but he didn't have a simple answer he could say without hurting himself or her.

"Look. We made a bet, you tried being nice and I tried sunshine – bets over deals done. Now we continue on like it was a week ago, you don't have to go through the pain of being nice to me or me being nice to you. Its not like we're attached."

Larxene looked like a wreck heading for a cliff, but like the changing tide her expression changed a little to hurt, pain, then anger, and then defiance. Amused ever so slightly by the way he could shake things off and deny the growing friendship between them.

"You're right, enoughs enough. It was fun, see yah around, bookworm." She punched him in the arm for added effect and calmly strolled back inside.

Zexion turned back to the pond, which through all of this still kept its normalcy.

This past week would all be a distant memory soon…memories of nothing…no future and no potential. Why? Because even though it hurt, it was all just hopes and dreams – dreams like Xemnas's dream of regaining his memory or Saix's finding his heart, dreams that wouldn't come true…squashed dreams and false hope.

**XxxXxxX**

Larxene avoided the sobs developing in her chest, avoided the tears threatening to spill. Remembering that everything she felt was reenactments of someone else's, they were nothing and that filled her with new resolve. She had to do this – she would do this. The pain wasn't real and eventually it would go away, fade away just like her. The only thing left if she was lucky, would be a memory.

**-END-**

Well…dilemma, dilemma. Shall I end it now…or shall I continue with something even more dramatic?


	8. Secret

Disclaimer: what what...

Know this, see this is what I expected from keeping this story going– A complete lack of ideas and writer's block. Bare with me people...and I'm sorry if it bites ass...but i don' think its that bad really...depends on what you like.

As you should have picked up on, this story is now entering its close.

**Secret**

3 weeks later...

Castle Oblivion was haunted - haunted by the power of light, haunted by the keyblader. Steadily the darkness around them was fading, replaced by the dreams of Sora as his memories came into view, Zexion fought everyday to keep going, the organization was ripping apart at the seams. Kinks and broken links were visible each day as the keyblade grew close, but no link was more broken then the respect Zexion had lost and no kink was larger then the kink that had divided him and Larxene.

In his sleep he had reflected on everything he had said, now, now he didn't even think it was worth it. Nothing he could do would earn back the image he once held aganist his fellow memebers, he was a fool for believing he could. He was a fool on many scales, hadn't it been him who aided his fellow scientist that eventually lead them to this state? Hadn't he been the fool to allow Vexen's experiment to live, the replica had been Vexen's end - Vexen had died for it. Axel saw to that, Axel, Marluxia, and _Larxene_.

**XxxXxxX**

Larxene felt her sanity tearing away from her a piece at a time. Marluxia was losing fast aganist everything, Sora was proving difficult. She would act soon if her doubt won her over, Marluxia's plans were slow and uneffective - maybe if she visited Sora herself she'd prove to Marluxia that she had never been plotting aganist him, maybe he'd even let her see Zexion again.

But Sora could wait for later, Larxene was bored and in a bad mood - Axel would be her next target. Hell, the pyro bothered her. His cocky attitude and sometimes strange almost depressing sayings got under her skin, wasn't Zexion depressing enough? He was emo enough for the whole castle! Axel didn't need to fill in.

Larxne shook her head, thinking of Zexion made her feel even more hopeless. So she sought out the Flurry Of Dancing Flames she couldn't remember the last time she had given him a good beating.

His room was on the upper levels, and thats where you could find him most of the time - the last three weeks he had taken to staying in his room...since he had killed Vexen. He had killed Vexen to prove himself so Larxene would kill Sora to prove herself.

Great minds think alike, she mused.

_Hey maybe Axel could be your new friend? Nahhh...you're not that desperate. _

Besides Larxene was sure no one could replace the bonds she shared with Zexion.

She was about to enter Axel's room when she heard his voice and paused to listen.

"Could this plan be any better? Marluxia loses and I gain, He'll realize soon that he can't win, the keyblader is just too great. And as for Larxene, stupid girl will follow him blindlessly into her own doom, she's too proud and too stubborn to know her place!"

Axel's voice sounded cracked and strained, filled with emotion and sadistical joy in his ideas. He really wasn't staging this. Larxene thought about all he'd done, killing Vexen had been a sham just to win them off! He was betraying them, selling them off for himself. In the end he would come out of this the victor!

Larxene felt the darkness suffocate her, she was drowning in the pit of lies and deeds she had done. Realization struck her and she discovered there was no hope for her, she would lose this. With Axel knowing their plans and with his strength, she was going to die.

And yet she felt no fear, she would accept death and let it free her from the emptyless void. Maybe then she would feel something – however she would not accept death from the keyblader, she would kill him and die elsewhere. That Sora kid was the reason this had all happened, had he just stayed where he belonged and let reality set in their plans would have remained firm!

Really what did she have? Nothing, she had nothing left, because she was a nobody, a nothing.

Tears of nothing rolled down her cheeks, begging for release, and she ran for the only comfort she knew. The walls of her room.

**XxxXxxX**

Thud, thud, thud.

That sound followed him wherever he would go. Most days it had become so natural that he hardly payed attention to it, but nowadays not paying attention could get you killed.

Thud, thud, thud.

His boots hit the marble floors with a satisfying sound as he strolled the upper levels. He needed to get out of that lab, filled with its emptiness. In recent days he would stroll the upper floors, stopping often at the door to Larxene's room. But he never knocked, or entered. He would always make sure no one saw him stroll by either.

Today was to be no different, certainly nothing else except the pressence of two keyblades and light power were new. He came close to a door, secluded at the end of a hallway, Larxene's room. He stopped with a sigh and imagined what she could be doing now.

The hallway feel eerily quiet as the thud of his boots stopped. There he heard it, the soft cries of someone in pain. Zexion intrigued, pressed his ear to her door and listened to the sobs that might have broken his heart when he still had it. Judging by the feminine tone of the sobs it was definalty Larxene crying. He thought of walking away, why would she need him? But something told him no, and instead he for once knocked on her door.

The cries stopped as a silence passed and a voice trying to sound tough answered.

"Whoever the hell you are, go away!"

"Larxene its me."

There was another silence that passed before he heard hurried footsteps, the door swung open and he was embraced with a bone crushing hug. This time without fear he let his arms wrap around her back pulling her in, he took in the feeling of her aganist him.

"Why are you crying?"

Larxene pulled away and Zexion noted that the spark that always lit her eyes was now gone, she beckoned him into her room closing the door behind him.

"Its everything! Marluxia is failing fast and I know he won't stand another chance aganist Sora, everything I worked for, everything I hoped for - is gone!"

Zexion could relate to her and he felt her pain, their nonexsistent pain.

Larxene's voice cracked again with her anguish, "A-A-Axel's been plotting aganist us, I-I-I think he a-always has, I don't stand a chance aganist this any longer. I can't stand this any longer."

More tears rolled away from her eyes and Larxene embraced him again, fingers grasping hard to his cloak as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Our ends are already decided for us," Zexion replied.

He felt Larxene nod as a soft sob rose up.

"What will happen next I wonder."

Larxene froze aganist him for a moment before lifting her head up and looked into his eyes. Zexion wondered how nothing could ever create eyes like hers.

He felt himself being pulled in, no he wasn't being pulled in, Larxene's arms were asking and he was just responding, her lips met his in a soft kiss, surely nothing had ever been more gentler. Zexion had never thought of this and surprisingly he never wanted anything else. Their kiss became more passionate and he felt Larxene tremble with it.

Was this what it was like? How can nobodies feel this way? They can't..its impossible!

But here he was, feeling something so close to...love.

The kiss ended. Larxene looked at him with a faint smile.

"I guess will have to wait." She said.

"It would look so."

"I wonder what everyone else will think."

"No one has to know," was his reply.

Larxene answered him with a smirk, "Yeah, it could be our little secret."

Zexion leaned down to kiss her, "A secret it is."

**-END-**

ahhh...there it is...the ending...so yah...I thought because Larxene rolls like that, she'd be the first one to kiss...so overall the ending doesn't suck like I thought it would...yah I'm sad to see this go but hey I'm going to make another story this time with a different pairing,any suggestions?

Leave a review or I'll will be forced to stop listening to the plot bunnies!


End file.
